stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
July 2003
Media, Occult, Police Officers from both Castelan and The Constabulary continue to investigate a series of killings in the Moorlands area of Staffordshire with little result. The killings (which are no longer being attributed to a serial killer but rather a mass murderer) have now reached their third month with little reprieve and the number of dead now stands at over fifty. Castelan have drawn particular criticism on how such large scale crimes are continuing despite a heavy presence in the area, leading to some speculation that they may well be involved, although this is unlikely. However, didn’t they say that about the ripper crimes? High Society, Media, Occult So Stoke joins the list of cities in the world to have played host to a serial killer. Not that it’s an honour that they wish to advertise in the tourist brochures. Some however are suggesting that it could be used to the advantage of all, after all many places offer murder walks as a means of bringing in the lucrative tourist money. As to the moral implications, who’s to say? Bureaucracy, Police, Transport Work on the structural analysis of Leek’s disused railway tunnels has had to be abandoned following a cave-in believed to have occurred following a minor explosion. The explosion is thought to have been as a result of disturbed criminals who were intent upon the theft of construction equipment from the site and were disturbed by nearby residents. Castelan were called to the scene and declared the tunnel unsafe until further investigation. Media, Occult, University Scientists at the city’s universities are at a loss to explain the seismic activity currently being experienced in the area at the moment. Studies have shown that tectonic activity is at a current low, whilst the average seismic reading has risen over the past month or so. The highest readings were recorded on the middle Sunday of the month, although investigations of non tectonic sources provided little enlightenment, adding yet another mystery to the tray marked Stoke. Finance, Industry, Police Farmers in the Moorlands have reported a seventy-five percent cent rise in the number of cattle and livestock abductions over the last three months, although this number as yet to be corroborated by any external authority. Investigations have ruled out the possibility of an elaborate insurance fraud, although Castelan are keen not to close the book on any possibilities as of yet. However, the worrying aspect of this is how the seemingly quiet and idyllic area is currently in the grip of a miniature crime wave. Police, Politics, Underworld Why have Castelan so far been unable to capture the mass murderer seemingly at work in the Moorlands area? It’s not as though they aren’t devoting enough manpower to the situation, with officers patrolling the streets every hour of the day and all suspicious events being both reported and investigated. So do they have some kind of hidden agenda over the issue? Castelan would certainly have a lot to gain if they were required by the local government to raise their profile on the streets once again in order to deal with the problem, or is it more that they already know who is responsible, but are afraid to act against them? Finance, Media, Street, Underworld Castelan are apparently in discussions to relocate part of their operations to the north of the city following the acquisition of land formerly held by the Gambino’s. The mysterious disappearance of the family has left prime real estate open for purchase, which led to localised rise in house prices. It is hoped that the disappearance of the family will lead to a fall in crime levels in the city, although some have speculated that the increasingly violent Daughters of the Desert may use the opportunity to further their territories within the city. Media, Occult, Police, Street, Underworld So what was Castelan’s involvement in the Gambino issue? It seems unlikely that the controversial law enforcement group was not involved in some manner in the disappearance of the street gang. The lack of physical evidence of their passing (or of their very existence come to question it) seems to indicate that whoever was responsible certainly did a thorough job. Castelan have of course been asked to investigate the matter, but how long before they drop the case to investigate more pressing matters than the death of a street gang? Finance, High Society, Industry, Legal, Police, Politics Andrew Sant has finally gone public! Well, it’s not quiet the headline that you think, rather an indication of his intention to “shake up the manner in which Castelan manage the issue of law enforcement” within the city. Sant, a controversial figure since his arrival some six months ago, was presenting evidence to collaborate their claims that the explosion and subsequent at a supermarket were as a result of a Castelan led pursuit. Sant also hinted that the group would soon be unveiling new methods for dealing with the rising crime levels in the city. Church, Occult "Dentro de las fronteras del espacio blanco sólo un hombre puede tener la llave". Within the boundaries of the white room only one man can hold the key Occult, University Satellite imaging of the area has shown a number of anomalies, the most striking of which are the high levels of magnetic distortion present across the city. No epicentre as yet been discovered (although the radial nature of readings have located it somewhere within the Trentham area) and thus, no explanation, although predictably the conspiracy theorists are having a field day over the matter. High Society, Legal, Police, Politics Sean Bowden’s post election career seems to have revealed itself. The one time politician has set up a legal practice offering free advice to those who have suffered at the hands of Castelan. He still claims to be sitting upon “irrefutable evidence” of Castelan’s illegal activities within the city, but has so far refused to release further details. Bowden seems once again to have found a political niche for him self and one that is sure to keep him in the limelight, certainly where the issue of Castelan is involved. Police, Politics With Castelan seemingly willing to arrest any political dissidents in the city (especially those who speak out against them) under the aegis of their new powers, why have they never acted against Sean Bowden? Certainly he represents a high profile target, but following his defeat of the former politician surely the time to act is now? Media, Street, Underworld Story of the month is undoubtedly the disappearance of the Gambino Family. As of yet no reason has been given as to the reasons that such a powerful crime family have seemingly been neutralised (it’s hard to conceive that such a large and cumbersome organisation has managed to disappear quite so effectively) without anyone noticing. Even more confusing is the lack of evidence that the group ever existed, something that has led to a lot of puzzled looks over the last month. Street, Underworld The disappearance of the Gambino’s has led to a power vacuum in local crime circles, something that everyone seems keen to exploit. First amongst these is undoubtedly Sandernacht, who is keen to once again cement his position as the foremost power in the area, although the Daughters of the Desert shouldn’t be discounted from the equation either, especially as their methods are drawing increasing publicity from a blood hungry press. The big question is will this lead to a renewed Gang War as more and more groups become involved in the fray? Occult, Underworld The authorities are keen to keep it under wraps, but there are clues to where the Gambino’s disappeared. In all instances the final known location of each member has achieved a kind of luminosity as if exposed to a great degree radiation (although readings could not be taken due to magnetic disturbances within the vicinity). No one knows what this means, or whether it’s purely coincidence, but some have speculated that the family may have been eliminated in a number of targeted strikes. Street, Underworld Neither Sandernacht nor the Daughters of the Desert had anything to do with the disappearance of the Gambino’s, despite the obvious gains that have been made by both groups following. In fact both are now worried as to what could possible take out an entire criminal organisation (and we mean entire, not a single member of the group remains)? Whoever they are, they must be packing some serious firepower. Finance, High Society, Media Where is Phoenix Boy? Jim Smart’s Smart Circus is recovering form a fire that destroyed the majority of its big top after three individuals (who still remain at large) objected to the “Phoenix Boy” show. No deaths were reported, although the whereabouts of Phoenix Boy and his family remains a mystery. Meanwhile, the circus is now awaiting the results of the massive insurance claim before intending to re-launch at the end of the year with a Christmas Spectacular (reputedly Phoenix Boy on Ice!). Health, Media, University Why did three people react so badly to “Phoenix Boy”? And why has there been such a media backlash against their actions? Some have speculated that the psychological impact of the trick (and the sight of seeing a five year old set fire to themselves) may have been a factor, although the trick was no more extreme than anything on mainstream television these days. Still the incident has shown the levels of stress being experienced by some in the city these days.